earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Ellen Trechend
History Ellen Trechend: 1987 - 2017 Elan Etain Trechend was born to a family of traditional farmers in rural Northern Ireland. At age six, while visiting a Belfast fish and chips shop with her parents, armed IRA terrorists disguised as deliverymen entered the restaurant intent on assassinating high-ranking members of Ulster Defense Association who were believed to be holding a meeting above the shop. the bomb prematurely went off, killing one of the terrorists and ten civilians - Elan's parents included. Unknown to the terrorists, the UDA meeting had been rescheduled. Elan herself was among the dozens wounded and she was sent to London for treatment. The story of her loss received ample media attention and her recovery became a news story that caught the public interest. So much so that while Elan was still in recovery, a wealthy philanthropist couple decided to adopt Elan and allow her the best reconstructive surgery available. After this ordeal, Elan went back to school and was likewise afforded the best education her new parents could offer. Ellen did exceptionally well in school and lost her Irish accent in the process and Anglicizing her name to "Ellen" to better fit in among her posh new friends. Ellen was a very gifted student who excelled at everything from literature to mathematics and even had a very successful stint as a student athlete. interestingly, when she graduated, Ellen chose to go into the military where she was quickly recruited into military intelligence. Here, Ellen was instrumental in coordinating a number of high-profile and successful operations in the allied efforts in the Middle East under the code name "Governess". In 2015, shortly after Lyla Michaels-Diggle tried to recruit Ellen to join ARGUS, Ellen abruptly went into hiding. Days later, evidence had been found hat suggested Ellen had been selling state secrets to terrorist organizations. This news was kept fairly contained by military intelligence, who leaked more sensational but less damning stories to the press to bury the story so that they could handle this "in-house". However, as of this report, not only does Ellen remain at large, but she has seemingly joined the Cadre of the Immortal as a strategist and recruiter.Oracle Files: Ellen Trechend Submitted by Temp_Admin: Jester VOX Detection has learned that Ellen is an ARGUS mole within the Cadre, recently reassigned Alex Parker and Hank Henderson as handlers. Further investigation pending. Also, in this same VOX Recording, Ellen and Hank both deny that they had actually met in person. VOX analysis indicates some signs of deception in Hank's voice, but not in Ellen's. Likely that Ellen had time to plan her deception and is too skilled a liar for detection through such analysis while Hank is either not that good of a liar or he was simply thrown off-guard by Ellen's unexpected appearance. Threat Assessment Abilities * Espionage: Ellen is well-versed in espionage and while she could make a capable operative she is better suited for behind-the-scenes management and coordination. She has gained these skills from military training and her own natural intelligence and ingenuity. * Firearms: Ellen is a skilled markswoman and trained in the use of a variety of ballistic weaponry. * Hand-to-Hand Combat: While not a student of any particular martial arts, Ellen has been trained in hand-to-hand combat by a variety of military instructors and career operatives. Ellen received high marks in her military training records in this particular area. * Seduction: Ellen was not utilized in the field often, usually her superiors preferred to keep her working in logistical coordination, strategy planning, and other behind-the-scenes work. However, she was given at least six field assignments in her time as an operative in British military intelligence. The first of these missions was the reason she was initially recruited as an intelligence officer and required intensive undercover work. For this assignment, Ellen was given in-depth training in seduction. Combining this training with her natural physical assets and her sharp improvisational wit, Ellen was shaped into a master seductress. * Manipulation: Ellen is noted as a master manipulator. * Political Science: Ellen's college degree is in political science. * Tactical Analysis: Ellen is a master tactician and strategist. She has ran numerous taskforces and worked as a tactical coordination for a number of special forces operations. Weaknesses * Human: At the end of the day, despite all her training and cunning, Ellen is simply a human being and has all the related flaws and weaknesses that come with being such an organic being.Deluxe Oracle File: Ellen Trechend Trivia and Notes Trivia * She had an affair with Gerhardt Gestern and has an additional hidden agenda. * She ran joint operations with Delta Force which Hank Henderson took part in. * She is an undercover ARGUS operative. Alex Parker and Hank Henderson are her new handlers. Their mission is to spy on the Cadre. Notes * Ellen Trechend is an original character by Earth27FanGirl and Amethystangel228. * Her parents death was inspired by the Shankill Road Bombing. * Ellen Trechend was formerly deceased, killed by Oscura. As of the Reboot, she has been revived. Links and References * Appearances of Ellen Trechend * Character Gallery: Ellen Trechend Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Earth27FanGirl/Creator Category:Cadre Members Category:ARGUS Category:Irish Category:Red Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Terrorists Category:Female Characters Category:Espionage Category:Deception Category:Tattoos Category:Seduction Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Height 5' 11" Category:27th Reality